


Sitting through Royal Events is Hard and Alex has to Entertain Himself Somehow

by florahart



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 00:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20573624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/florahart/pseuds/florahart
Summary: (there was a drabble challenge, theme "jewelry."  This happened.)





	Sitting through Royal Events is Hard and Alex has to Entertain Himself Somehow

“Don’t be an arse,” Henry whispered. “Just because it’s Grandmother’s favorite—”

“Completely penis-shaped giant glittering pendant?” Alex murmured. “Wouldn’t dream.”

Henry looked sideways at him, then back at the queen, then bit his lip. “It is rather …phallic.”

“Rather?”

“Entirely.”

“You’re seriously telling me you’ve never noticed before? It has _balls_.”

“It’s _Gran_. She doesn’t much encourage me to think of—”

“The setting has twisty little bits, like gold hairs. Like yours, actually.”

“One, my hair is not made of metal. Two, my testicles are not made of enormous diamonds.”

“Three, d'you think she's ever used it for—”

“Do. Not.”


End file.
